


Alya, te quiero...

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: Cuando tu mejor amiga te hace un favor sin que lo notes.





	Alya, te quiero...

\- ¡Alya!, ¿como has podido? - miraba a su amiga con el horror reflejado en el rostro, agobiada por las constantes miradas cubrió su cara con ambas manos para ocultar la vergüenza.

 

\- Ha sido solo un pequeño descuido, de cualquier manera algún día tendría que saberlo. - respondía indiferente.

 

La azabache volteaba con disimulo a cada lado viendo entre los dedos como sus compañeros murmuraban entre ellos soltando alguna risilla y de vez en cuando alguna mirada indiscreta hacia ella.

 

\- Si, ¡pero no así! - nerviosa enterraba aun mas su cara entre sus manos.

 

De pronto todos los murmullos cesaron, todas las vistas estaban puestas en el flamante auto que acaba de estacionarse frente al colegio. Marinette bajó un poco sus manos para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

 

La puerta del vehículo se abrió y de él salió Adrien Agreste sonriendo como nunca y con aire despreocupado, al instante vio lo que venía buscando.

 

En cuanto empezó a caminar todas las miradas se posaron en él y lo fueron siguiendo sin disimulo hasta su objetivo.

 

Marinette bajó por completo las manos entrelazándolas al frente y sonrió nerviosa ante el chico que se había plantado frente a ella.

 

\- Yo...yo...Adri...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando un brazo la había tomado fuertemente por la cintura apegándola contra su pecho y con gesto cariñoso un dedo se había posado sobre sus labios indicándole que las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

 

\- ¡OOOOOOOOH! - la expresión corrió como la pólvora entre los sorprendidos espectadores.

 

Sus azules ojos temblaban nerviosos mientras contemplaban esos ávidos ojos verdes. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver como él se acercaba poco a poco con decisión y anhelo.

 

Sin saber cómo notó el agradable contacto de los suaves labios de su amor platónico sobre los suyos, sentía el dulce calor que acompañaba a cada movimiento. Inspiró y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la excitante sensación con la que muchas noches había soñado. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello enredando sus finos dedos en las hebras de su cabello y estrechándolo más contra ella. Como respuesta sintió como él separó sus labios y con cadenciosa parsimonia delineó con su lengua el contorno de sus labios a la espera de una respuesta, sumergiéndose aun más en ese ya no tan inocente deseo correspondió a su sugerente acción dando así inicio a una suave explosión de sensaciones que aumentaba con cada roce.

 

Todos los ahí presentes solo miraban en silencio la hermosa estampa digna de un cuadro de Robert Doisneau.

 

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, para ella simplemente el tiempo se había detenido, tuvo que afianzarse de su camisa cuando aun jadeantes se separaron ya que sus tambaleantes piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla.

 

Se sonrojó aun más al ver como la miraba, era la misma cálida mirada que le regaló aquel día de lluvia en el que le cedió su paraguas.

 

\- Yo también te quiero. ¿Quedamos esta tarde? - ella solo asintió con la cabeza, aun incrédula.

 

Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nino.

 

Marinette aun tratante de recuperar el aliento, jamás se imaginó que esa equivocación de su amiga acabaría así, levantó su teléfono y vio el mensaje que por error la morena publicó en el chat del grupo:

 

_Marinette, llevas casi un año perdidamente enamorada de Adrien, ¿cuando piensas decírselo?._

 

Miró a su amiga quien no ocultaba una expresión de satisfacción.

 

\- Alya, te quiero. - dijo sin apartar su vista de su amor ya no tan platónico.

 

FIN


End file.
